Latidos
by Gatiuna
Summary: Fanfic corto de sólo una entrega. Contextualizado en el final de temporada luego de la operación de Booth pero con algunas variaciones que ya conocerán al leer. Se agradecen los comentarios al respecto.


**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**Latidos…**

Estoy sentada a tu lado, y el deseo de escuchar tus palabras es tan fuerte que no puedo evitar las lágrimas. Han pasado tres días desde que entré contigo en esa fría sala de operaciones. Setenta y dos horas exactas desde que antes de tomar tu mano y perdernos por el pasillo, tú me dijiste sonriente que yo sería una buena madre. Quisiste advertirme que si algo salía mal, debía seguir adelante con mi idea de tener un bebé, pero no quise escuchar más. Te aseguré que todo saldría bien y como siempre tú me creíste y dijiste que estabas listo para la operación. Antes que la anestesia comenzara su efecto, buscaste con ansias mis manos, apretándolas con fuerza. Yo, respondí sonriendo, tratando de hacerte entender que luego de unas cuantas horas, serías el Seeley Booth de siempre. Tú, sin embargo, no pudiste ver la sonrisa en mi rostro y caíste profundamente dormido. Ellos hicieron su trabajo como es debido, pero algo hizo que tú no respondieras como todos esperábamos. Algo hizo que tus ojos no quisieran volver a mirar la realidad. Ahora, sigo aquí como hace setenta y dos horas. Demasiados minutos avanzan sin cesar mientras yo sólo me aferro a tus manos esperando el momento en que por fin el brillo de tus ojos me diga que todo esta bien. Estoy empezando a temer de mis pensamientos tanto como desconfío de poder evitar mis propias palabras. Siento deseos de hablarte, pero sé que no puedes escucharme. Siempre me dijiste que debíamos hablar con quienes queremos a pesar que ellos no puedan oírnos; a pesar de la imposibilidad de escuchar cuando ya se han ido… a pesar de la irrevocable condición de la muerte. Tú no estás muerto, pero en realidad no veo la diferencia en este momento. Yo necesito de la realidad, necesito de lo observable y mi vista sólo te muestra tumbado en esa cama sin señales de conciencia. Un leve ruido a mis espaldas me hace volver mi mirada. Ahí está Rebeca junto a Parker, ambos mirándome como si necesitaran mi permiso. Camino hacia ellos sin palabras, pero antes de salir acaricio el cabello rizado del niño; este niño que está ahora entregándome una mirada que no hace más que recordarme a su padre. Me quedo esperando en el pasillo y me impacienta el no estar a su lado. Creo que es la primera vez que me separo tanto tiempo de él desde que lo ingresaron a este hospital hace ya tres días, pero hay más personas que quieren estar acompañándolo en estos momentos. Después de Rebeca y su hijo, han llegado Perotta junto a un grupo de agentes y también Ángela y Hodgins. Hace a penas unos minutos entraron a verlo Cam y Sweet y por una enfermera me acabo de enterar que su madre llegará en unas cuantas horas. Yo, aún como si estos tres días fueran sólo una pesadilla, continúo sentada en este frío pasillo. Creo que mi temperatura empieza a bajar y estoy al borde de no poder contener las náuseas. Intento inspirar y expirar con lentitud para combatir este estado que creo que en cualquier momento me hará desmayar. Muchos minutos sin éxito que quizá no son más que algunos y finalmente el malestar acaba por cesar. Siento mis ojos cada vez más pesados como para ser capaz de contenerlos e intento luchar sin saber hasta cuando podré lograrlo.

Creo que no lo logré. Mi vigilia al parecer está perdiendo. Comienzo a sentir que tropiezo mientras camino o tal vez mientras bajo un escalón. No lo tengo claro, pero logro despertar en medio de un sobresalto. Me mantengo intentando concentrarme en los doctores que se pasean de vez en cuando por este pasillo que cada vez me parece más borroso. Sin embargo, aquí estoy otra vez. De nuevo oscuridad. Otra vez mis sentidos abstrayéndose del mundo. Es claro que el cansancio ha vuelto a vencer.

Te veo con dificultad. Intento dirigir mi mirada y encontrarte, pero la niebla es demasiado espesa y ya me siento muy cansada. Cierro mis ojos por un instante y tu brillo permanece. Estoy convencida que aunque la oscuridad fuese eterna, aún podría dibujarte en mi mente para contemplarte por siempre. Continúo sin abrir mis ojos, creo que ya perdí la noción del tiempo, pero mi mente ya ha comenzado a retratarte, reviviéndote con detalles infinitos. Los minutos siguen avanzando, pero algo interrumpe mis pensamientos. Siento que algo se acerca a mí, quisiera ignorarlo, pero algo me dice que es el momento de abrir mis ojos. Es ahí cuando te veo. Me sorprendo. Mis ojos se han posado en los tuyos y creo que el reflejo de tu mirada me ha hecho sonreír. Es extraño, se han extinguido mis parpadeos y sólo me dejo llevar por ese mirar que me envuelve. Ahora una palabra me detiene. Tus palabras me detienen.

- Así que eras tú- me dices sin dejar de sonreír.

- Lo siento, creo que me confundes- le respondo haciéndome la desentendida.

- ¿Bromeas? Aún con esta espesa niebla pude llegar a ti. Caminé por varias horas y creí estar perdido. Ya mis ojos no podían ver, pero el ritmo de tu corazón me condujo hacia ti y sólo así pude volver a encontrar mi mirada- me respondes convencido.

- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Es que acaso puedes escucharme a pesar de los demás?- le pregunto aún sin creer.

- Sólo se que a pesar de estar perdido y cansado, sólo pude escuchar tu corazón y no el del resto de la gente… ¿Puede eso significar algo?

- Significa que te amo – no puedo evitar llorar y como si de sincronización se tratase, junto con dejar escapar mis lágrimas me abalanzo hacia él con urgencia.

- Shh… Ya no llores mi Bones. ¿Sabes por qué? – me pregunta casi en un susurro.

- No, no lo sé – le respondo mientras mis lágrimas casi no me dejan hablar.

- Porque yo también te amo. Siempre ha sido así y lo seguirá siendo. Nunca el tiempo ni la distancia y jamás la misma muerte podrá arrebatarme esto que siento por ti – me doy cuenta que haces más fuerte el abrazo y eso basta para tomar tus palabras como hechos que no necesito constatar; sentirlos como sentencias que puedo oír latiendo con fuerza.

Calidez, protección, seguridad. No necesito más porque a tu lado está el mundo que siempre deseé encontrar. Siento que te separas de mi y me sonríes acercando tus labios a mis labios. Mientras me besas acaricias con ternura mi mejilla izquierda y yo en respuesta, hago lo mismo con tu mejilla derecha. El beso lo interrumpes en un acto sutil, de una forma apenas perceptible y sólo me doy cuenta de ello cuando veo tus ojos marrones posarse en los míos.

- Nunca lo olvides Bones. Dos almas palpitantes de amor, viviendo por siempre…

Quise responder, quiero responder, pero te veo desaparecer. Como si la niebla se hubiese apoderado de ti, te veo desaparecer frente a mi. La niebla es quien te abraza ahora y te vuelves uno junto a ella.

- ¡Seeley! – creo gritar pero ni siquiera yo misma me escucho.

Imágenes desvaneciéndose, quizás es la niebla que arrasó con todo. Nuevamente oscuridad y repentinamente un leve murmullo inentendible. Voces haciéndose más claras, voces que de pronto se conectan con un rostro conocido.

- Cariño, por favor despierta – escucho a Ángela balancearme por el hombro mientras a mi vista vuelve el pasillo de hospital.

- ¿Qué sucede? – llevo mi mano a mis ojos y me doy cuenta de los rastros de las lágrimas cubriendo mi piel.

- Cielo…

- ¿Qué?

- Cariño, algo ha…

- ¡Habla de una vez Ángela! – me desespero temiendo interpretar las palabras que no acaba de decir.

- Booth no lo logró. Él… él acaba de morir…

__________________________________________________________________

FIN

__________________________________________________________________

Bueno, esto salió de algunas ideas del momento y de otras que tenía escritas en un blog personal hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero sin relación con la serie. Se aceptan comentarios ya sea si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les pareció lo peor, etc.

¡Saludines!


End file.
